


友达以上

by Lokiiii



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiii/pseuds/Lokiiii
Summary: 能成为密友，大概总带着爱
Kudos: 8





	友达以上

赵灿衡从未思考过他和金镐京的关系有什么异常。  
直到全知视播出后，原来一起打棒球的后辈有一天打来了电话，话语中支支吾吾似乎十分难以启齿，但犹豫再三还是问出了那个问题。  
一个赵灿衡从未想象过会被询问的问题。  
“灿衡哥，你和镐京哥，那个，是一对吗？”  
听见话筒对面是一片沉默，后辈慌了神，又急忙解释道：“那个，是一对也没关系的，我懂……镐京哥确实很好……”  
“……你为什么会觉得我们是一对？”好一阵，赵灿衡才找回自己的声音，语调有些闷闷的，心里的感觉也很怪。  
但说不出是哪里怪，就觉得心一紧又往下一沉，然后耳边忽地就开始嗡鸣起来。  
“啊？”  
后辈这才发现自己问了个蠢问题，但话一说出口就没办法收回了，只好硬着头皮顺着说下去。  
“你们两人的相处……就很暧昧啊……”  
“比如呢？”  
“比如？”  
后辈挠挠头，开始回忆起来，“比如啊，你们两个从来都形影不离呢，行程什么的都要互相跟着。”  
“因为我是他经纪人，他是我经纪人，跟行程很正常不是吗？”  
“……那又比如镐京哥让你做什么你就做什么，从来都没反抗过呢。”  
“镐京都是为我好啊。”赵灿衡理直气壮，“镐京提的建议确实很有用不是吗？”  
不是建议是意见吧。后辈暗搓搓腹诽道，但嘴上却没显露出来，仍是接着说两人的不寻常。  
“你们一起住了六七年。”  
“我们高中不也一起住了三年吗？”  
可那不一样啊！后辈想从手机话筒里钻过去看看这个男人脑子里究竟在想些什么，真是迟钝得可以。  
“你们俩有很多相似款式的首饰，还有衣服！”  
问到这个问题时，赵灿衡又开始沉默起来。  
直到后辈开始怀疑对面那个人是不是悄悄睡着了的时候，才听他再次开口。  
这下他的声音没有之前那么笃定了，佯装低沉的嗓音里有一些细微的颤抖，被敏感的金耳朵后辈捕捉到了。  
“因为……买两件便宜嘛。”  
后辈满脸我听你说鬼话的表情，“可能是吧。”  
“总之，我们只是好朋友而已！你不要想些乱七八糟的，听见没？”  
现在已经脾气很好的赵灿衡在和后辈聊了会儿天之后又找回了年轻的炸毛状态，语气强硬地威胁了后辈一阵，收获了一个他听起来并不太诚心的保证之后，迅速地挂掉了电话。  
摸上自己可疑的有些发烫的脸颊，赵灿衡觉得周围的朋友真是疯了。  
居然怀疑他和金镐京是一对。  
天地良心，他们是直男好吗！

随着时间的推移，全知视播出的期数越来越多，两人的日常生活更多地展现在大家眼前后，他们接到的电话次数也越来越多。  
不只是赵灿衡，就连金镐京的前辈都打来了电话试探。  
这搞得他们十分尴尬，要说不是，也确实是说的实情，可别人听起来就像是多余的解释；但又不能真的承认吧，毕竟两人真的仅仅是朋友而已。  
那种很好很好的可以一起睡觉一起吃饭每天形影不离起床第一眼就可以见到的，朋友。  
想到这里，赵灿衡不知为何有点心虚，偷瞄了一眼在身边打游戏的金镐京的侧脸。  
虽然他一直热衷于在各种场合吹捧金镐京的帅气容貌，可在现在看来，他的脸好像又不一样了。  
鼻子还是那个鼻子，眼睛也还是那个眼睛，嘴唇也还是那个嘴唇。  
他的一切都没变，是自己看着他的心情变了。  
这个想法一冒出来，赵灿衡忽地就觉得有些恐惧，站起身来不言不语地走开了。  
他不敢在金镐京身边呆下去了。  
赵灿衡走后金镐京一直挺立的快要僵硬的脊背终于能够放松下来。  
他也不知道为什么，最近赵灿衡在他身边时，他总会忍不住是一副端着的状态。  
浑身上下的肌肉都绷紧了，好像随时都在提防赵灿衡接下来的动作。  
自从接了那些电话之后，他又回过头去审视自己在节目中透露出来的那些，盯着赵灿衡的眼神。  
确实太露骨了。金镐京想道。直勾勾地只注视着他，满心满眼的都只有他，好像自己一个不盯紧他就会从身边跑掉似的。  
明明他才是那个永远不会离开自己的人啊。  
这样一想，金镐京发现两人的关系似乎确实不太正常。  
直男之间本不该如此暧昧的。  
金镐京从未思考过自己的性取向不正常，毕竟他也是曾经谈过女朋友的人。  
可是，好像自从认识了赵灿衡后，他就再也没交过女朋友了。  
想到这里，金镐京手上打游戏的动作都停了下来。  
屏幕里自己控制的人物一停止攻击，马上就被对手抓住空隙，一击KO。  
game over

至此以后，两个人中间像是隔了一层薄薄的膜，看起来两人还是一样的形影不离，嬉笑怒骂都很自然。  
但只有彼此知道，他们之间有一道透明的墙，一道泾渭分明的界限。  
谁先过线，谁就输了。  
他们再也不会同吃一个汉堡，同吃一块糖饼。  
一起伸手握向水杯的时候，总有一个人的手会先收回来。  
原本在以前看来都是再正常不过的一些行为，现在不得不去避嫌了。  
他们再也不想接到电话，再也不想去解释了。  
然而事情在万圣节音乐会那天到达了高潮。  
请赵灿衡上台唱歌之前，金镐京突发奇想，决定有必要为两人最近的事情做一些解释。  
他是想到什么就会说什么的人，于是就直接当着台下粉丝的面，开始澄清他和赵灿衡的关系。  
“我们喜欢女人！”他最后以这一声结束了整个陈词。  
赵灿衡也跟着吼了。  
可吼完这一声后，赵灿衡向他投来一个湿润的眼神，请求他不要下台而是在旁边陪同。  
刚才本做好的心理建设在这一眼里忽然垮塌。  
金镐京注视着他闪亮亮的，仿佛永远含着一汪水的，茶色的漂亮瞳仁，觉得心在向下沦陷。  
这个男人为什么那么好看。他想。  
他的胡子是我让留的，他的头发也是我让留的，他的造型也是我建议的。  
他现在所拥有的一切赞誉，都是自己带来的。  
那么他为什么不能是我的。金镐京这么想着，眼神再度柔软了下来。  
像一团刚出锅的棉花糖，温暖地包裹在了赵灿衡的身上，甜得快要渗出蜜来。  
他想，或许是我输了。

回家的路上，两人罕见地无话可说。  
这样的情形是很不寻常的。一般赵灿衡在他身边总有说不完的话，像只小鸟一样站在他肩头不断叽叽喳喳，从未有过停歇的时间。  
金镐京其实也享受着他的叽叽喳喳。  
赵灿衡总是能带给他许多快乐。  
就像是两人第一次见面时，他第一眼看见赵灿衡，就能够断定，和这个男人做朋友一定会是件非常好的事。  
他周身总是洋溢着一股积极向上的开朗，似乎和他在一起，自己也会变得明朗起来。  
可现在小鸟不叫了，金镐京也跟着低落了。  
他闷头开着车，遇见红绿灯时只是沉默地看着窗外，在车窗的倒影里偷偷窥见赵灿衡的侧脸。  
他不知道赵灿衡其实也在偷看着他。  
到家之后，金镐京停下车，自然地伸手准备帮赵灿衡打开车门。  
他也不知道为什么，明明赵灿衡自己开车门更方便，可他就是喜欢这么做。  
金镐京俯身过去时，侧脸轻轻擦过赵灿衡的面前，感受到了一点柔软湿润的触感。  
是赵灿衡的唇。  
于是事情开始变得无法收拾了起来。  
他把赵灿衡压在座椅靠背上亲吻，他是如此的用力以至于在唇齿间品尝到了些许铁锈的味道。  
两人的舌头触及在一起，是从未有过的触感，金镐京用力地将他的舌尖拐带到自己这边，用嘴唇含着吮吸。  
唇分时，两人之间拉起一道长长的银丝，金镐京看着赵灿衡茫然无措的脸，嘴唇被他亲得有些红肿，正中一颗无法忽视的唇珠勾引着他再次底下头去，封住了他诱人的唇。  
第二次亲吻时，赵灿衡主动攀附上了金镐京的脖颈，用手搂着他的后颈把他往自己这边压。  
得到了赵灿衡的积极回应，金镐京好不容易空出手来解开自己的安全带，整个人便朝着他的方向倾了过去。  
这对于赵灿衡来说是很不公平的。金镐京解开了安全带，可他还被安全带束缚在座椅上，手又环着金镐京的脖子空不出来，只能以一个被压制的状态，整个人被金镐京搂在了怀里。  
明明是和自己相似的男人身躯，却无端让金镐京激动得浑身战栗起来。  
他胡乱亲吻着赵灿衡的唇，用力到几乎要把他溶进自己的骨血里。

跌跌撞撞地走回家，一关上门，两人在客厅里就脱起了衣服。  
卧室离客厅不远，他们一边接吻，一边拉拉扯扯地走路，一边把衣服胡乱地甩到地上。  
中间赵灿衡被脱下的裤子绊了一下，差点跌倒，于是金镐京干脆地把他一把扛了起来，几步快走就双双跌入卧室柔软的大床上。  
床单是赵灿衡最喜欢的玫瑰图样，他无意识地用手指描画玫瑰花纹的边缘，一边向上迎接金镐京永远也亲不够的唇。  
他之前从未想过金镐京的唇是如此的柔软，一张一合间可以轻易地夺走他的呼吸，让他为他神魂颠倒。  
两人的阴茎早就硬了，下身磨蹭在一起，形状相似的茎身叠在一起，马眼里流出的前列腺液沾了赵灿衡一肚脐，又被俯身下来接吻的金镐京带到了他自己的腹肌上。  
金镐京伸手下去把两人的阴茎并在一起撸动。  
打手枪本是需要润滑液的，可现在茎身上已经被两人的前列腺液弄得湿淋淋的了，金镐京随便往手上吐了点口水，便就有足够的润滑了。虽然不太讲究，但在这个箭在弦上的节点也懒得顾及太多。  
两人之间未解决的性张力太过浓厚，必须要这样真刀真枪地干一场，否则只能让他们无穷无尽地烦恼下去。  
“镐京呐……镐京……”赵灿衡喊着金镐京的名字，不住地把下身往他掌心里挺动，感受着自己的龟头与他的龟头在略显粗糙的手掌中摩擦，带着成片的泛着涟漪的快感，爽得他几乎快要喘不过气来。  
和自己自慰时的感觉不一样。他最要命的那个器官现在掌握在别人的手上，他最好的朋友手上。  
朋友之间偶尔也会互相打手枪的。赵灿衡安慰着自己。这没什么。  
可他没有想过直男朋友是不会为自己口交的。  
而金镐京偏偏就这样做了。  
他的嘴唇从赵灿衡的唇角一路向下迁徙，吻过他柔软的胸肉，吻过他的肚脐，最后吻在了他高高翘起的龟头上。  
马眼上还泌着一点透明的黏液，可金镐京不在乎。  
他现在看赵灿衡，浑身上下没有哪一点是不可爱的。  
他打着卷的头发可爱，他的络腮胡可爱，他挺立的玫瑰色的乳尖可爱，他蜷起的脚趾可爱。  
他的阴茎也很可爱。  
没有做一点心理建设，金镐京自然而然地张嘴，把赵灿衡的阴茎含了进去。  
舌尖舔过龟头顶端的小孔，把里面要出未出的液体轻柔地吮吸了出来。  
赵灿衡迷茫地睁大眼，仿佛看见了自己三十几年的直男生涯在挥着翅膀离自己远去。  
他不由得揪紧了金镐京的头发，感受到下身那股难以忽视的酸胀的快感正在以他的小腹为中心向外扩散。  
沿着尾椎骨逐渐爬满了他的脊背，赵灿衡只觉得小腹一阵不受控制地抽搐，脚趾也不由得卷曲了起来。  
一阵虚幻的光芒从眼前一闪而过，他高潮了，射了金镐京一嘴。  
好不容易从致命快感中回过神来的赵灿衡马上伸手向床头柜准备给金镐京掏纸擦一擦，却看他毫不在意地咽了下去。  
“你……你……”赵灿衡一时竟找不出合适的词语来评价这个男人的行为，只能无语地看着他，以期他能从自己的眼神中读出疑惑和震惊。  
“灿衡的是甜的呀。”金镐京这个毫不知羞耻的男人大喇喇的一句评价让赵灿衡恨不得抱着脑袋钻进床底下去。  
可金镐京没有给他这个机会，趁他脸红得快要蒸发大脑失去运转能力的一瞬，在他唇边落下一个吻。  
“灿衡的一切我都喜欢。”

赵灿衡知道金镐京嘴甜会说话，可没想到他这么会说。  
说得自己晕头转向地趴伏在他的身下，高高翘起屁股接受他手指的侵入。  
没有润滑剂，贸然进入又会让赵灿衡受伤，于是金镐京从浴室里勉为其难地拿出沐浴液当替代，并发誓明天就去买润滑剂和安全套。  
赵灿衡没有听出这是还有下次的意思，在金镐京手指进入自己身后那个隐秘的穴道的一瞬，他的脑子就成了一团浆糊。  
他甚至都还没来得及思考，为什么是自己而不是金镐京做下面的那一个。  
他只是习惯性地顺从金镐京的每一个决定，就像这十年来的每一次。  
金镐京那样控制欲强盛的男人并不允许赵灿衡反过来夺走控制权，而自己总是全盘接受他的所有安排。  
于是在事情还可能向着更进一步发展的时候，他就已经自然地趴下身去了。  
在曾经是直男的三十几年中，他也有了解过两个男的怎么做爱。  
毕竟演艺圈子里，虽然明面上不敢说，可私底下还是有很多同性恋的。  
他知道男人的后面可以体会到快乐，可没想到会这么快乐。  
赵灿衡鸵鸟般把头埋进堆叠的枕头里，随着金镐京手指在穴道内的抽插顶弄，呜咽着叫出声来。  
好爽。他想。  
金镐京的手指抵过某一点时，整个脑子都像是炸开了烟花，快感层层叠叠地往上堆积，让他不由得收紧了大腿内侧的肌肉，穴口也跟着夹紧了，把金镐京的手指往更里面推着，又收获了更高一层的快感。  
他无意识地揪紧了身下的床单，玫瑰花的花瓣都几乎被他揉碎在了指尖上。  
他的双腿也跟着张开又合拢，终于忍不住地将腿根夹在了一起，脚趾蜷缩着发出一声濒死般的呻吟。  
刚刚金镐京又顶在了那个点上，湿滑的穴肉像蚌类一般含着他的手指收缩，随着抽插发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
这是赵灿衡从未想过会从自己身上听见的声音。  
太色情了。听得金镐京的阴茎硬到快要发涨。  
他不由得把龟头顶在了赵灿衡的股缝中间，顺着会阴模仿着交媾的频率开始抽插起来。  
因为后穴里的手指忽然离开，让已经开始习惯用后面享乐的赵灿衡体会到了一丝难以言喻的空虚。  
他不由得跟着向后，臀肉贴紧了金镐京的小腹，勾引着他更深地往前顶弄。  
金镐京的阴茎并着赵灿衡的阴茎，两根湿滑的勃发器官尺寸是旗鼓相当不相上下。  
他这样模拟着顶了好几下，终于将龟头抵在了紧闭的穴口上。  
“我要进来了哦。”金镐京好心地给赵灿衡做着预警。  
赵灿衡不耐烦地嗯了两声，似是在催促他的慢动作。  
可等阴茎真正进入的时候，赵灿衡长大了嘴，一丝声音也发不出来。  
他觉得自己在被金镐京侵入，他的阴茎是如此的硕大粗长，好像要将自己捅个对穿。  
感受到他阴茎上的青筋有力的跳动，赵灿衡下意识地抚摸自己的小腹，感觉那里有一块突出的痕迹。  
“你好大啊。”他无意识地夸赞道。  
金镐京只是轻笑一声，俯下身去将赵灿衡整个拥入自己的怀里。  
这样的姿势也让他进得很深，阴茎几乎垂直地操进第一次做爱的穴肉里，带着无可拒绝的姿态直抵到最深处顶弄。  
前列腺被直接刺激带来的快感是赵灿衡难以想象的，他只有跟随着金镐京的节奏，想象着自己是波澜大海上一块漂浮的木板，在海浪的翻涌之中沉沉浮浮，最终完全沦陷。  
他的阴茎压在小腹下和床单摩擦着，连带着后穴传来的快感，马眼吐涌出一股又一股的透明粘液。  
他第一次和男人做爱所体会到的高潮，就是前列腺高潮。  
阴茎射出来的不是精液，而是流淌而出的前列腺液，在pornhub上会被分类为Precum、handsfree的东西。  
赵灿衡后背紧贴着金镐京的胸膛，从高潮而来的窒息感中深吸一口气，紧紧抓住了他的手臂，用力到几乎在上面留下发白的印记。  
“我要不行了……呜……”他从鼻腔中挤出微弱的呻吟，剩余的声音都被枕头给尽数吸收。  
金镐京心情很好地去亲吻他的头顶，把鼻尖都埋在他蓬密的发间，从里面嗅到了一丝洗发水的清香。  
就连这个味道都是金镐京给他选的。  
金镐京一边缓慢又坚定地将阴茎挤入他的股缝间，逼出赵灿衡喉间的呜咽，一边想着自己为什么不早点把赵灿衡变做自己的恋人。  
他们之前的日常相处和正常情侣几乎一模一样，只是两人没有性生活罢了。  
不过现在不就有了吗。  
赵灿衡一切的一切都是自己所挑选的。那么他也理应属于自己。  
金镐京有些沉浸在自己疯狂的幻想里，一下一下操得愈发用力。  
赵灿衡臀部到大腿的肌肉忽地又收紧了，臀肉夹着金镐京的阴茎抽搐了两下，又放松下来，明显是又高潮了的意思。  
对于第一次的他来说，这样敏感的体质无疑是非常罕见的。  
金镐京抵着他还在收缩的高潮的穴肉，强硬地将那些绞紧了的嫩肉再次操开，满意地得到一声赵灿衡近乎尖叫的呻吟。  
他的嗓音本是低沉的，可现在却柔软得快要渗出水来，像被抚摸下颌的小猫，呜咽声全是从鼻尖涌出的。  
“灿衡呐，射这么快可不行啊。”  
听见他的调笑，浑身浸浴在快感中的赵灿衡连斜眼瞥他的力气都没有，自暴自弃地随他去了，只是在心中的小本本上默默地记上了一笔。

赵灿衡一共射了四次。  
第三次是正面的姿势，他的双腿搭在金镐京的肩上，被他压得近乎对折。  
高潮的时候他看着金镐京的脸，男人俊美的容颜上是和自己相似的痴迷，鼻尖盈着一滴从额角滑下的汗珠，咸咸的，被自己伸舌舔进了嘴里。  
最后一次他们尝试了一下骑乘。  
虽然赵灿衡略显羞耻，摆着手红着脸大喊着不要不要，可是身体还是很诚实地扶着金镐京的胸肌，双腿跪坐地把他的阴茎整个吞到了底。  
这下骑乘的主动权被迫交到了赵灿衡的手上，至少他是这么想的。  
他无师自通地学会了扭动腰肢，摆动着臀部像骑马一样吞吐着金镐京的阴茎。  
但没一会儿赵灿衡就累得败下阵来，不得不又重新被他掌控在双腿之上，嗯嗯啊啊地跟着再次高潮。  
金镐京的第二次是内射，在他骑乘的时候控制不住地射进了他穴道的最深处。  
男人总是对内射有种天然的迷恋，好似这样就可以宣誓他们的所有权似的。  
金镐京也不例外。  
不过自己射进去的精液就要自己负责清理出来。  
浴缸里，金镐京让赵灿衡跪坐在自己怀里，本是准备认真地帮他把精液弄出来的，可手指在里面揉着揉着又变了意味，在花洒的喷涌下两人又来了一次。  
赵灿衡后背抵在冰冷的墙砖上，被金镐京抱着岔开了腿，双腿环在他的腰上，整个人都攀附着他。  
湿润的头发依旧打着卷有些黏在了赵灿衡的侧脸上，视线中是水雾的朦胧，他一边紧紧拥着金镐京接受着他的肏弄，一边和他接着吻。  
接吻真是世界上最美好的事了。他想着。  
柔软的唇瓣被另一个同样柔软的唇瓣包裹，两人的距离极近，湿热的呼吸交错着喷洒在鼻腔见，配合着头顶花洒涌出的水柱。  
赵灿衡只觉得整个世界都在离他远去，唯有金镐京是真实的。  
他觉得他的心脏在叫嚣着涌出胸膛，从他的口中挣扎着要奔向金镐京的方向。  
我输了，他想。

胡闹了一整夜，第二天赵灿衡还是撑着酸痛的躯体跟着金镐京去店里帮忙。  
经过昨晚的缠绵，他老板娘的身份终于被坐实了。  
不过在经过昨夜的公开澄清后，两人再做什么亲密动作也不会被怀疑了，只被归位于直男的特殊情趣。  
可没想到之前两人看起来暧昧，确是坦坦荡荡的两个直男。可这下澄清了后，他们倒真实地谈起了恋爱。  
“我觉得好亏啊。”  
休息的间隙，金镐京从后厨走出拉着赵灿衡到角落里说悄悄话。  
避开了摄像头，和目光如炬的店员们，他们迅速地交换了一个带着汉堡肉气息的吻。  
“你亏什么？我才亏好吗！唔……”  
赵灿衡从早上一起床就体会到了纵欲过度的下场，憋了一肚子的气要撒在金镐京身上，可抱怨还没来得及说完，就被他尽数吞进了肚里。  
“你说我之前对你那么好，我还不馋你身子，我是不是很亏。”金镐京揉着赵灿衡的耳垂，感受到那一块软肉在自己手中逐渐变得滚烫，“我要是早和你睡……！”  
赵灿衡踩了他一脚，并头也不回地退出了对话。  
“快来工作！”  
他没好气地指使着，可嘴角是带着笑的。  
金镐京有些好笑地看着他佯装强硬的背影，心里只想把他再次拉进怀中，“知道了，赵店长。”

彩蛋：  
万圣节节目播出的那一晚，赵灿衡又接到了后辈的电话。  
“哇哥，你们真就在节目上说了啊，对不起之前错怪你们了。”  
“不你没错怪，我们就是一对没错。”  
“？？？？”  
后辈挂下电话一头雾水，为什么学长的脸说变就变。  
学长的嘴，骗人的鬼。

end


End file.
